Альфа 12
Другие версии Альфа 12.5 Добавлено: * Добавлен замок в лут автомобилей. Изменено: * Снижен шанс дождя и тумана. Исправлено: * Уровень лута не работал должным образом * Спавн минибайка не работал * Исправлен туман вызывающий странный “отрицательный” эффект – ака "туман на людях" * Fixed dropped weapons render in front of everything * Перекрестие исчезает при использовании, например, пистолета-пулемета, стреляя очередями * Исправлена задержка крафта * Исправлен баг, связанный с таймером крафта * Исправлен баг крафта, при котором материалы не расходовались. * Landclaim не защищал предполагаемую область * Исправлено движение минибайка на подъемах * Исправлен баг с фарой минибайка * Исправлена ошибка с починкой минибайка - предметы в нем исчезали. * Исправлена ошибка с нулем, появлявшаяся, если 2 игрока сидят на минибайке. * Исправлена ошибка разбора двигателя. * Исправлен крафт деревянного лука * Исправлена функция масштабирования * Исправлен отчет подключения EAC к северу после разрыва интернет-соединения * Fixed some keybinds activate on releasing key * Fixed own explosions killing oneself count as kills * Включение голоса в игре вызывало ошибку при попытке соединиться * Исправлены мелкие баги анимации лука * Исправлена пустая ссылка при нажатии "Escape" во время присоединения к серверу * Испрален баг, при котором все предметы на поясе появлялись на руле минибайка. * После перезахода в игру вы не могли отслеживать вашего друга. * Исправлена ошибка с нулем в главном меню. * Исправлены черные пятна и странные места карты после подключения к выделенному серверу * Исправлена обход отчета EAC * Зомби не видели игроков при посадке на минибайк. Альфа 12.4 Добавлено: * Added block shapes for modular chain link fence * Добавлена проверка при загрузке, чтобы убедиться, что все минибайки без деталей уничтожены. * Добавлены кузнечные мехи (bellows) и их рецепт. * Изменена погода: в лесах дождь будет не так часто. В каждом биоме может быть пасмурно, но без дождя. В пустынях редко может быть дождь. В снежных биомах может быть ясно. * Изменено: бревна (logs) теперь горят 3 минуты, доски (wooden planks) 10 секунд, а деревянный мусор (wooden debris) 30 секунд, чтобы было легче считать. * Изменено: арбалетные болты имеют такой же урон. * Изменено: теперь можно увидеть сколько урона наносит пуля, если соответствующее оружие на выбранном слоте пояса. * Книга "Forge ahead" больше не нужна, чтобы сделать печь. * Книга "Forge ahead" убрана из loot.xml, но до сих пор существует (чтобы не повреждать сохранения). * Уменьшено количество шкур, получаемого с животных. * Наконечники стрел теперь использую модель мешка, а не железного слитка. Изменено: * Changed weight of cloth back to 1, and changed recipe of bandages to require 2 cloth, that way all cloth items can be right click scrapped yet there is no xp exploit Исправлено: * Шипи улучшались до самих себя. * Анимация прицела, когда игрок движется. * Некоторые блоки (деревянное окон и открытая стальная дверь) были слишком большие и не давали размещать другие блоки. * Больше нельзя поймать зомби в деревянную раму. * Исправлен спавн возле кровати. * Предмет, находившийся в руках терялся, если экипировать предмет из контейнера при полном рюкзаке и поясе. * Fixed free instant XP without wasting material * Fixed crafting grid output bugged after inventory was full * Исправлен баг со стрелами, когда они отображались как сломанные * Исправлен баг, когда при прикреплении фонарика к оружию у него тратилась зарядка * Исправлен баг, когда книга Magnum .44 не показывала, что она учит его созданию * Исправлен баг, когда дроп при смерти иногда пропадал * Исправлена меш Rocket Launcher, когда она иногда заменялось мешью ракеты * Исправлен баг, когда меню крафта не обновлялось * Fixed key mapping problematic in non-default cases * Исправлен баг, когда у рукояди обреза не показывалось время горения * Исправлен баг когда минибайк исчезал * Исправлен минибайк, который исчезал во время снятия с него колес * Исправлен баг, когда сохранение не сохраняла минибайк * Исправлен Null Ref у NGUI * Исправлен trailer Park в Navezgane, который закрывался камнями * Fixed trick key use to reuse eat/drink/use infinitely * Исправлена коллизионная модель Толстого Полицейского * Fixed Stealth A9.3 vs A12.1 * Стальные и железные стрелы теперь используют модель мешка вместо модели слитка (на земле) * Исправлено отображение состояния контейнера у трупов зомби (нетронутый, ничего и пусто) * Fixed feral horde did not arrive * Fixed crafting uses too many resources at once * Исправлен звук холостого хода дрели без бензина * Теперь зомби не умирают от огня (исключая огонь от факела) вызывая "исключение" (causing argument exception?) * New DayLight Length times – always sunset at 10:00PM so players always know when zombies will run * Исправлена отрисовка окон поверх тумана * Исправлена прозрачность ламп на фоне неба * Исправлен эффект крови на экране слева/справа * Исправлено несколько багов перехода звука при переходе из биома в биом * Исправлено суперувеличение снайперской винтовки, которое происходит, если несколько раз нажать на ПКМ * Исправлен редкий баг, выключающий сервер сразу после выхода игрока, который был подключен через сеть Steam * Fixed the triple lindy flying hatch from the forums * Исправлена реакция сигнала и фары мопеда на нажатие кнопок в местах, где они работать не должны (например, в чате) * Fixed confusing campfire – not sure about this one * Fixed console errors on rented dedi servers * Fixed exc array index is out of range * Fixed crafting delay on closing backpack at the wrong time * Fixed right click drop simultaneously press mouse buttons to dupe * Теперь урон зависит от качества арбалета, а не от качества болтов Альфа 12.3 Добавлено: * В рецепте "land claim" используется 9 "steel ingots" * Стальные наконечники для стрел теперь редкий лут в мусорках. * "iron log spikes" после улучшения деревянные шипы превращаются в металлические, которые наносят больше урона и дольше стоят. Изменено: * Изменен лут жирного полицейского, используется группа боеприпасов вместо сложного кодирования, что бы дропнуть то же самое. * Теперь пули могут проходить через металлические решетки. * Усилен урон от шипов. * Тепрь клейкую ленту нельзя переработать в ткань. * Изменены логи шипов – они получают повреждения, когда наносят урон. деревянные шипы могут быть улучшены до металлических * Повышена высота ткани (increased the weight of cloth?) to reduce xp exploit from bandages to cloth to bandages * Changed Удалены рецепты "legacy stone", сделанный из старых камней (old depreciated rocks) Изменено: * Fixed multiplayer world weather not getting saved * Fixed cars show their paint color again * Fixed broken bullet crafting and other things with instant craft * Fixed auger crafting time differs from the preview * Fixed removed duplicate recipes from xml. * Fixed removed duplicate animal spawn entry * Fixed winter evergreen fall code in xml * Fixed added quality range to crossbow * Fixed upgrade doesn’t support these rotations * Fixed pickable Items dropped to the ground if backpack and toolbelt are full * Fixed nerfed wood log spike damage * Fixed sniper rifle shoots through the walls * Fixed airdrops & crates from disappearing * Fixed cars showing as black sometimes (fix part 2) * Fixed bullets can no longer shoot through cobblestone * Fixed removed old tungsten ingot mold from recipes * Fixed mining light comes from players feet + Mining light does not update across client/server * Fixed craft xp gain broken * Fixed SP pause screen exploit (open and interactable backpack while game is paused) * Fixed trick the craft timer exploit * Fixed firearm recipes always show in the available green and misbehave without all parts * Fixed campfire eats last item required item for a new recipe, IF something is left in the output window * Fixed Duplicate/Flickering Names On Screen * Fixed bedroll disappears when placed on weeds in certain biomes * Fixed Azalea Bushes Have Black Leaves When Hit/Broken * Fixed unable to start a game after a failed attempt to connect to a server * Fixed unable to Scrap/repair any item ! * Fixed an old bug where the scrapping timer would be longer than it should and the crafting progress bar would start delayed Альфа 12.2 Добавлено: * Добавлена схема для гаечного ключа * Добавлена новая анимация * Добавлены железные, стальные и взрывающиеся болты для арбалета * Добавлена схема для взрывающихся болтов Изменено: * Теперь доступны все части пули при разборке * Надпись при старте “Press Enter to join the world”(Нажмите Enter, чтобы войти в мир) заменена на “Press any key to begin” (Нажмите любую клавишу чтобы начать) * Изменены фонарики, из-за которых были плохие тени и черные точки * Убран рецепт арбалета по-умолчанию. Нужна схема. * Теперь опыт добавляется при крафте оружия и боеприпасов. * Изменены спектры пустыни; в ночной спектр добавлено больше синевы, а в дневной добавлен цветной туман. * Дождь/вода учитывает наклонные поверхности * Изменены звуки при крафте множества вещей одновременно (?) Исправлено: * Исправлена большая задержка при падении дерева * Снова исправлена погода * Исправлены невидимые внутренности дерева при падении (частичное исправление) * Исправлены проблемы с луттаймером при открытии/закрытии чата * Убран дюп патронов при помощи меню ПКМ * Исправлена FreeCameraMove * Исправлены различные проблемы с сеткой крафта (при разборке патронов, например) * Исправлены неполадки при доставании ингредиентов во время крафта * Исправлено падение ФПС при крафте более 200 предметов * Убран дюп в сетке крафта * Исправлена проблема со смерью от саженцев * Исправлена проблема связанная с ловушками зомби с помощью деревянной рамы (?) * Исправлена костра/факела огонь анимация отключена * Исправлена память свиней в МП * Добавлена в лут рукоятка пистолета * Обновлена логика крафта, благодаря которой улучшена общая производительность * Исправлен дюп для оружия с альтернативными патронами. * Фиксирован дюп патронов при использовании используя функции Split * Исправлена дюп при помощи костра * Исправлена проблема с минибайком, который снижал скорость или застревал при наезде на блоки нежити * Исправлен кэш с блоками, когда выделенный сервер пуст Альфа 12.1 Добавлено: * Добавлен глобальный ветер , чтобы избежать тишины. * Добавлен ремонт деревянному луку с помощью палок. * Добавлено прикрепление фонарика для снайперской винтовки и охотничьего ружья. * Добавлен небольшой туман в глубине пейзажа. * Добавлены гнезда птиц в снежные суббиомы. Изменено: * Снижена вероятность спавна для медведей * Увеличен урон дубинам. * Увеличен урон стрелам. * Более естественные переходы неба. * Изменена минимальная прочность для дубин на 100. * Изменен новая игра начинается сейчас в 7 утра. * Изменен нижний предел самочувствия с 50 до 60. * Изменено отображение дождя на поверхностях и траве. * Изменен материал SpeedTree альфа канал с глубиной, АО, и диффузного освещения * Изменен предел стека многих вещей от 64 до 250 * Изменены настройки каждого биома для правильного количества гнезд * Изменена прочность Минибайка это может помочь исправить ошибку исчезания минибайка в некоторых случаях. * Улучшенная коллизия ударов по зомби , удалиен разрыв между головой и верхней части туловища, которая позволила стрелам или пулям проходить сквозь. * Changed committed dead mountain pine billboard meta files – hopefully fixing the billboard outlines in radiated areas on low tree LOD’s * Изменена рандомная погода в новой игре * Changed brightened stormy weather to avoid confusion that it’s night time during the day * Сокращено времени крафта "grain alcohol" на половину. * Сокращено времени крафта "bio fuel" на половину. * Изменен био топлива в настоящее время производится из "from animal", а не из "tallow" * Изменен спектр дождя Исправлено: * Fixed loaded ammo changes type when swapping * Fixed shotgun shells disappearing when changing to slugs * Fixed FreeCameraMove + reload button force reload dupes ammo * Fixed craft timer resets to start when removing item out of the output window * Fixed auger in output slot gives 1 gas can per gas remaining * Fixed heavy rain on biome borders fixed * Fixed cursor moves by itself when game controller is attached. Game controller is now disabled by default * Fixed flash thunder and weather sounds on entering game fixed * Fixed mouse and gamepad axis movement could be bound to actions * Fixed game browser showing wrong game time * Fixed the Trade “blood for ammo” Bug * Fixed removed a syntax error from biomes.xml * Fixed global specular reflections in speedTree * Fixed indoor furniture getting rain * Fixed rain striped effect on surfaces * Fixed surface rain effect from popping * Fixed locked storage chest becomes empty after breaking lock * Fixed game not getting past loading screen with IndexOutOfRangeException * Fixed locale issues when loading on Linux / MacOS * Fixed load old save game with good gear, start new game and inherit all gear * Fixed Console commands GetTime and SetTime * Fixed timing of fireaxe, hoe and pickaxe. The animation no longer gets out of sync with the animation in first person * Fixed Null ref error when firing arrow into snowy sky * Fixed console doesn’t work with map open * Fixed save game does not save your minibike * Fixed improved fat zombie and fat zombie cop collision so neck shots work * Исправлены передвижения минибайка, когда игрок становиться пешим (Fixed minibike moves on its own after the player dismounts?) * Исправлен сильный дождь на surfaces angle * Исправлен баг, связанный с перезарядкой ружья * Исправлено dead tree02 (старое дерево 2) и "dead shrubs" (старый кустарник) Теперь зомби не крутятся на них, так же обновлена картина. Dead tree02 теперь может упасть, т.к оно большое * Исправлены черные текстуры на linux/mac * Fixed Null ref causes chunks not to load * Теперь деревья убивают людей немедленно. Известные проблемы: * У некоторых игроков обнаружена утечка памяти * На Linux / Mac OS некоторые текстуры моделей до сих пор отображаются не правильно (черный цвет вместо текстуры) * Некоторые игроки встречают пустые чанки Альфа 12.0 Добавлено: * Добавлена новая система транспортных средств и крафтабельный минибайк. Игроки сначала должны найти и прочитать книгу "minibike". Потом скрафтить шасси и поставить где-нибудь. Затем скрафтить руль, сидение и найти колеса, батарею и малый двигатель, добавленный потом к шасси.Чем выше качество деталей, тем меньше потребления бензина, выше скорость и защита. Вы можете взаимодействовать с шасси нажатием или удерживанием , которая показывает доступные опции.Удерживайте и перемещайте части в окно шасси, что бы добавить. Нажмите на название частей, что бы удалить их. Опционально вы можете найти или добавить корзинку и замок для неё. В первой версии транспортных средств, замки неуязвимы. Вы так жеможете активировать фонарик на минибайке. Для этого нажмите . Что бы издать гудок, нажмите . Вы можете наносить зомби большие повреждения (both large pains?) или даже убить их, если вы движетесь быстро и не даете им остановить вас. * Добавлена новая система погоды с дождем, снегом, песчаными бурями и динамическими облаками, чистым или облачным небом и даже с лунными циклами. Скоро появится система, где вы будете должны приспосабливаться к теплу и холоду. * Новая система влажности/высоты на основе случайной генерации: более естественные возвышения, улучшения размещения ПОИ, улучшенное размещение пещер, улучшено смешивание границ биомов, добавлены пешеходые дорожки. Реки и озера будут в следующем билде. * Добавлена новая звуковая динамическая система звука окружения со звуками урагана (wind loops?), порывом ветра, ambient oneshots, ambient loops, рассвета, заката и лунные циклы. Система регулирует ветер в зависимости от погоды. Рассвет происходит в 6 am. Закат говорит, когда зомби начнут бегать и лунный цикл оповещает нас о том, что прошло 7 дней. * Добавлена новая система физики падения зомби и блоков, которых отбрасывает при взрыве. В системе так же поддерживается физическое падение блоков с последующим превращением в груды материала из которого состоит блок (дерево, камень, металл). * Добавлено новое меню по нажатию ПКМ, которое включает в себя все доступные операции с вещью: крафтить, взять, бросить, вооружиться, одеть, лечиться, съесть, выпить, прочитать, изучить, отправить на металлолом и объеденить. С помощью этого меню можно произвести множество действий, которые часто были утомительными или сложными в освоении для новичков. * Добавлена новая система крепления к оружию, поддерживающая крепеж фонарика на все оружие, кроме мушкетона. * Добавлена новая система альтернативного боезапаса, которая пока реализована для лука (каменные, железные, стальные наконечники для стрел + огненные стрелы), и дробовика. патроны можно загружать и разгружать в оружие с помощью ПКМ. (alt+R) переключает тип боезапаса. * Обновлена система уровней лута, шанс попадания той или иной вещи в луте зависит от уровня игрока, и да, это не значит, что игроки с первым уровнем не смогут получить безупречное оружие (просто шанс очень невысок). * Добавлен новый враг: медведи, которые водятся во всех биомах, кроме пустыни и в пещер. Медведи агрессивны как к игрокам, так и к зомби. Как и собаки, медведи будут переставать вас преследовать через определенное время. Если у вас получится, то вы можете приготовить обугленное медвежье мясо, медвежатину на гриле, вареную медвежатину и медвежье рагу. * Расширена система качества на луки, арбалеты, мотобуры, бензопилы и всю одежду. * Добавлена книга "riddle of steel book", которая позволяет игроку крафтить стальные формы, в свою очередь, они могут позволить собрать стальную кирку, стрелы со стальными наконечниками, огненными стрелами и апгрейд блоков из железобетона. * Добавлена куча новых графических возможностей, включая размытие при движении, глубина резкости, динамический контраст, тональная компрессия, дальность прорисовки травы и улучшенная система управления. В опциях видеонастроек есть всплывающие подсказки, появляющиеся при наведении курсора на определенную настройку. * Добавлены падающие деревья с учетом физики, которые могут нанести урон зомби или игроку, если он будет стоять на пути падения. * Добавлена новая модель высокого разрешения плюющегося кислотой полицейского * Добавлена новая система крафта ?category at the top of the recipe list?, что бы помочь новым игрокам и игрокам, которые умирают и хотят скрафтить самую нужную в данный момент вещь быстро. Теперь вам не обязательно однажды скрафтить вещь, что бы использовать быстрый крафт снова. * Добавлена куча новых анимаций для оружия: включая удар, питье воды, анимации многих инструментов и другое. ?Also improving the unholster time so holstering and unholstering? намного быстрее и более сытно. Мы так же изменили некоторые неиспользуемые руки (???) и перемещение предметов в рюкзак, что бы уменьшить нагрузку на компьютер * Добавлена пауза для одиночной игры. Теперь достаточно нажать на Esc * Теперь вы можете крафтить гравий или небольшие камни из разрушенного булыжника в зависимости от его размещения в сетке крафта. * Добавлена книга "Set In Concrete", которая открывает рецепт префсс-форм для цемента, арматуры и ведр с бетоном. * Добавлены новые тайные бомбоубежища в рандомном мире. * Добавлена новая тайная изба скалолаза с не менее тайным лутом в снежном биоме рандомного мира. * Добавлен рецепт травяных антибиотиов. Вылечивает дизентерию и первую стадию инфекции * Добавлен уникальный лут сундуков, который можно обнаружить в горах (связан с травами). * Теперь Auger (бур) можно скрафтить из small engine (малого двигателя), handlebar (ручек), auger blade (сверла). Для этого нужно прочитать "auger schematic" * Добавлена реалистичная шкала для арбалета * Добавлены aviator goggles (очки летчика) * Добавлено качество лута, дабы сократить время на балансировку. * Добавлены декали при разрушении стекла и блоков. * добавлены "pressure plate mines" (Нажимная мина?) и рецепт из металлолома и пороха * Теперь, используя Esc, мы попадаем в меню * Добавлено звук сдавшейся после преследования зомби-собаки * Добавлена броня из металлолома, которая, как и железная броня, может быть починена слитками или металлоломом * Такие блоки как трава, мебель, и стекла не смогут удержать другие блоки сверху и не могут быть использованы в качестве основной опоры. * Теперь кожаные вещи можно переработать на кожу * Добавлены plant fibers. Теперь вы можете чинить plant fiber pants * Добавлена система естественного исцеления, если шкала голода не падает ниже 50%, то он будет медленно выздоравливать. Значок баффа будет показывать естественное лечение. * Добавлены новые бетонные окрашенные столбы (в синий и оранжевый цвет) * Добавлен шлагбаум с ораньжевыми полосами для гаражей * Добавлены новые рецепты столов из дерева, красного дерева, железа и металлолома * Добавлена способность кликать на ?on radial menu options as well as releasing ? * Добавил рецепт досок из древесного мусора * Добавлен новый блок/предмет для размещения шейдеров (???) * Добавлены рецепты, связанные с клейкой лентой и клеем. * Возвращена ракетница m136, которая нуждалась в добавлении анимации и балансе * Теперь игрок никогда не будет спавниться в городе. * Добавлены преобразования пустынного камня (desert rick?), и обычного камня к лесам и снежным биомам * добавлены преобразования угля к снегу, лесам и выжженым лесам * Добавлена иконка при крафтинге "Icon Mouseover" (наведите курсор мыши на?) подсказка для предметов в категориях. * Добавлен новый маленький желтый значок в виде книги, для книг, которые игрок уже прочел. * Общая информация об системе теперь записывается в лог. * Добавлены туманные области. * Добавлен звук шума листьев при проходе через кусты * Добавлен клей и клейкая лента. Клей может быть изготовлен из костей или найден. Липкая лента может быть изготовлена из ткани и клея, или тоже найдена. * На клиенте папка сохранений автоматически двигается к новой локации. Посмотрите изменения в сохраненой игре при переходе на другую локацию. * Добавлена горящая версия брошенного факела. * Добавлена сталь. * Добавлена и изменена система горячих клавиш и ?inventory management controls? ПКМ открывает новое меню ЛКМ захватывает стак и удерживает его на мыши Во время удерживания стака в инвентаре, левый клик мыши будет ложить весь стак в слот, в то время как правый клик будет ложить лишь 1. Shift+ЛКМ двигает стак или объект между поясом, рюкзаком или контейнером. Если вы открыли инвентарь (не контейнер) и нажали Shift+ЛКМ на предметах в рюкзаке, предметы перемещаются в первый свободный слот на поясе. И наоборот, если вы открыли инвентарь, и нажали Shift+ЛКМ на предметы на поясе, они перемещаются в первый свободный слот в рюкзаке. Если вы открыли контейнер и нажали Shift+ЛКМ на предметах в рюкзаке или на поясе, предметы перемещаются в первый свободный слот в контейнере Если вы нажали Shift+ЛКМ на предметах в контейнере, они перемещаются в первый свободный слот в рюкзаке, а если он полон, то в первый свободный слот на поясе. Если рюкзак полон, Shift+ПКМ распределяет стак на неполные стаки в вашем инвентаре, остаток остается в вашей мыши. Если в стаке нечетное кол-во предметов, при разделении берется большее кол-во предметов (Например, при делении стака 7 предметов, в мыши будет 4 предмета, а в инвентаре 3). CTRL+ПКМ Берет одну единицу предмета из стака и оставляет её в мыши ЛКМ добавляет в стак Если вы добавили стак в другой стак одинаковых предметов, стак заполнится до конца, (а в мыши останется остаток (не проверено)) Изменено: * Изменены все игровые окна, включая меню игрока ones are now unified to break out and plug up consistently * Changed degradation rate of most tools to be better on the low quality * Changed Day and night hordes do not spawn on day 7 blood moon intervals any more, only feral night hordes spawn on the seventh day * Changed Night hordes should always come at sundown and will never be delayed. Any current hordes will be disbanded * Changed new games at 6 am so players get maximum daylight their first day * Changed 24 hour cycle options adding 50 minute default and removed 240 minute option * Changed removed perct of night game option replacing it with Daylight length 12 hrs, 15, hrs and 18 hrs which is the new default * Changed Daybreak is locked to 6am always * Changed a lot of books have been converted into schematics that look like item with a small blueprint in the corner. Like iron armor leather armor pieces are now unlocked with individual schematics. The leather book now only locks leather creation. Many other books have been * Changed to individual schematics. All firearm unlocks have been converted into individual schematics. Gas cans now unlock as a schematic as well. Ammunition Nation has be removed and all individual ammo types except the 44 have been converted to schematics. The Claw hammer is now unlocked with a schematic as well as the new flaming arrows. * Changed increased hardness of steel * Changed stun rules so weapon damage and player stamina are considered * Changed deleted unused tree and bush assets * Changed updated Tree LOD distances * Changed low end of mp5 damage was too low * Changed dressers have a greater chance to drop clothing * Changed cobblestones are now made from small rocks and lumps of clay * Changed increased player run speed * Changed Animal spawning cap for better performance * Changed uvs on pole1m and replaced all poles with new pole * Changed shopping baskets with no loot can be picked up and used for a mini bike storage * Changed experience given for zombies * Changed replaced cutlog block with new smooth logs * Changed cleaned up old grouped bushes that looked bad * Changed Iron pickaxe does half the damage it did against stone and metal * Changed increased spawning of roaming hordes * Changed rebalancing pass for player xp * Changed switched bear, stag, pig and rabbit to use the standard shader * Changed thickened grass in forest, pine forest and plains * Changed Metal strips can now repair mining helmets * Changed increased probability of finding pants * Changed Gore blocks now take longer to degrade and visibly shrink as they degrade * Changed updated the terrain stone, forest ground and grass textures * Changed lowered cave count per biome, gravel path count per cave path, lowered ore path count per gravel path * Changed thirst stage 2 now causes health damage * Changed did a wooden frame 4 pane window pass adding broken variants to all the prefabs that used them * Changed menu buttons from Exit to Quit * Changed cleaned up spawning.xml * Changed removed burnt forest ground from rubble sides * Changed re-enabled dog hordes * Changed Gore blocks fall and have no stability. Gore blocks will stick on the ground if they fall. * Changed Gore has several stages of destruction now * Changed animals in all biomes except snow and desert respawn 3x slower. In snow and desert they spawn 1.5x slower * Changed removed meat on a stick raw and cooked * Changed all boiled foods give you 5 water * Changed all foods now give half as much food as they used to, to compensate for the slower metabolism in A11 * Changed in random gen deserts are more common now, and forests less common * Changed ladders will now support things * Changed placement of wood stairs is now inverted * Changed garage doors to be wood instead of wood_weak * Changed nerfed axe damage to wood * Changed tweaked pine forest spectrums and mood * Changed optimized rendering of sky and water * Changed some blocks/structures have too much stability * Changed terrain doesn’t show density on downgrades * Changed green wallpaper blocks now downgrade to a wood frame * Changed improved sandstorm effect * Changed thinned cacti in desert a little * Changed deleted block ID 780 distorted concrete from game and prefabs * Changed disable cubemaps when not supported for linux. Disable cubemaps when reflections are turned off * Changed removed background color schemes from groups * Changed moved scrap recipe button to above the output tray * Changed info popup to display all groups an item/block belongs to * Changed localization text from “Group:” to “Group(s):” * Changed default inventory to tab key * Changed radial menu now supports up to 10 possible actions with auto placement * Changed antibiotics only give half the wellness over time as before * Changed driftwood now drops trunks & removed driftwood to planks recipe since you can no longer get driftwood * Changed removed plant fiber torch recipe to clean up crafting menu * Changed removed plank recipe from trunk tips * Changed renamed “Furniture/Decor” to just “Decor” * Changed renamed weapon repair kit to repair kit as its now used to repair the minibike as well as weapons * Changed updated all spectrums * Changed disabled shadows at very low angles (performance) * Changed improved Mouse Wheel Scrolling in menu and in game to be more universal * Changed unified made new Item Hover info and Examine windows * Changed Gas Pumps now contain gas can loot and do not explode when shot * Changed Removed Iron wall recipe * Changed tweaked third person camera, it is now to the right of the shoulder * Changed all safes are locked and have to be broken into now and loot timers are reduced to 1 second * Changed reordered terrain blocks, most likely save games will be borked * Changed increased depth of snow, forest ground and grass to reduce banding of textures on hills * Changed snowy biome has asphalt roads again now that we have real snow that covers roads * Changed removed snowy cabin variants from the game and added all cabins to snowy biomes * Changed removed all snow from prefabs and cleaned up old blocks and textures * Changed removed all icicles and snowy roof blocks from all prefabs as the new snow system snows on roofs * Changed unified all wooden upgrade costs to 4 planks so that you cannot profit from destroyed wood * Changed removed ability to attack with a stick * Changed thinned trees in snow biomes * Changed audio control needs to apply before hitting “apply” * Changed all zombie and animal collision to be more accurate for bodies, heads, arms, legs and ragdolling * Changed reduced max size of towns * Changed: ‘giveself’ and ‘giveselfxp’ can now be executed if the user has permission eg “giveself stoneAxe 600″ or “giveselfxp 10000″ this added to player xp or drops the item at the players feet * Changed clay texture and clay is now a sub biome and found in patches rather than on the side of cliffs * Changed crafting grid mouseover Item name tip should be a smaller box without an underline * Changed snowy bushes and grass on 2 gas stations to normal dead ones * Changed improved the Coal and Potassium nitrate texture textures and there tiling * Changed Increased probability of getting sporting gear from shotgun messiah and added green plaid shirt to loot * Changed increased chance of clothes in dressers * Changed created new high res art for yucca and aloe plants * Changed lowered stamina use of stone axe * Changed air drops drop more stuff * Changed updated selectable loot respawn game options: Disabled, 5, 10, 15, 20, 30, 40 and 50, default is 30 days * Changed mailboxes and lockers have readable books instead of just junk books & junk books are now mixed in with good book loot * Changed stack limit of clay lump to 250 * Changed bookstore loot containers have 0-1 books, household book shelves have 0-2 books * Changed Screenshots (F9) now save out jpg’s * Changed rebalanced clubs, they are more effective at low quality levels but wear out faster * Changed lowered entity damage on lower quality stone axes * Changed renamed home maintenance book to hammer schematic and * Changed art * Changed wrench can no longer be crafted (Might add this back in later) * Changed * Changed weight of short shotgun barrel 8 oz * Changed Chat box and text no longer renders in front of other menus * Changed orange drywall texture less saturated * Changed the ave game folder for the game Old folders: Windows: /Documents/7 Days To Die Linux/MacOS: /7 Days To Die New Folders: Windows: /AppData/Roaming/7DaysToDie (%APPDATA%/7DaysToDie in the Windows run dialog or explorer address bar) Linux: /.local/share/7DaysToDie MacOS: /Library/Application Support/7DaysToDie Исправлено: * Fixed wood spikes go invisible and no longer damage * Fixed Kick/Ban/ConnectionError Messages close very fast without interaction of user * Fixed Zombie Death State Not being sent to clients when out of chunk load distance * Fixed Max model icons look wrong * Fixed Zombies turn circles on porch wood poles (like undead strippers) * Fixed mixed concrete cannot be scraped into metal * Fixed splints can now be burned * Fixed material types on all cobblestones giving them proper durability and stability * Fixed you can now scrap flashlights * Fixed yucca/aloe plant placement shader (white outlines) * Fixed spikes taking damage when placed * Fixed sideways smoke stack on 5 floor apartment * Fixed Crafting Dupe bug * Fixed Disassemble Ammo Exploit * Fixed wrongly rotated trash in modern house * Fixed alpha specular on terrain grass texture * Fixed Kick message window can be closed by ESC * Fixed repair on many misc clothing and armor items * Fixed tweaked loot of fat zombies and many items * Fixed problem with expanded char set * Fixed haybales have no sound when destroyed by pickaxe * Fixed bug where people could craft Shotgun Stocks without reading the book * Fixed dupe bug multiple people picking up item * Fixed single player games only saving data on quit now they save on regular intervals * Fixed final stage gore blocks are unable to be broken * Fixed buffs losing their effects on logout but staying ‘active’ * Fixed rebar frames are now gated by set in concrete book * Fixed inside wood corner frames don’t drop scrap iron * Fixed video resolution selection texts overlapping * Fixed airdrops and crates not rendering at far distances * Fixed key assignment always fires the event for the key you want to assign AND mouse-directions as button * Fixed cutout objects (eg. WoodFrame) get damage decals now * Fixed God ray intensity matches fog now * Fixed Block’s Pickup Target not properly instantiating quality based items * Fixed recipes unlocked via book transfer from game to new game * Fixed Items in crafting grid lost on disconnect * Fixed breaking down now does not kick from output on inventory close * Fixed Gun Crafting exploit * Fixed server does not remember password in save game on p2p * Fixed Mining helmet light sways dramatically when you have a item in hand * Fixed Mining helmet has no flashlight * Fixed Character Creation Screen is bugged * Fixed exploit moving items from local game to server * Fixed exploit armor/clothing follows a player from SP to server, server to server and SP to * Fixed water destroys secure chests * Fixed Azalea plant from making wood footstep sounds * Fixed NRefs with food * Fixed buffs now seem to work properly * Fixed losing overflow items in campfires/forges * Fixed belt is accessible when hitting escape * Fixed another missing chunks problem * Fixed concreteReinforced doesn’t drop itself when downgraded * Fixed fall damage is too low * Fixed another Broken leg bug and breaking leg while swimming bugs * Fixed Bad billboard textures on MaintainPineDead trees * Fixed All hunting rifle parts can be scrapped * Fixed the UFPS bug that allowed the ability to crouch through 1 meter holes. Although it felt cool was not by design and counter to a true survivalist game * Fixed invisible ghost tree bug * Fixed the ability to open backpacks and other in game menu items while in the game menu * Fixed Null Ref when trying to fill damaged cobblestone frame with cobblestone(Robert) * Fixed bug where other players can hear you learning * Fixed missing home maintenance book * Fixed ladder placement in ranch style house so players can get up them * Fixed barn_01 from falling by moving hay bales * Fixed wrongly rotated light pole bases * Fixed lack of bird nests thinned grass and increased bird nest probability * Fixed small rocks/resource boulders appearing in Husker Avenue houses (Navezgane) * Fixed ‘P’ drops the camera and lets you control the character when in dev mode * Fixed car tooltip not showing vehicle as empty when looted * Fixed scroll wheel scrap Weapon/ammo dupe exploit * Fixed long item name text renders behind item icons * Fixed 1/4 and 1/8 concrete blocks behave like glass * Fixed wrongly rotated attic blocks in yellow house * Fixed planted mountain pine trees display A11 trees not a10 legacy trees * Fixed shotgun parts can be scrapped * Fixed spider zombie can now summon hordes again * Fixed AI can spin on broken resource rocks and gore rib cages * Fixed Disallow player spawning in towns * Fixed POI spawned too high and drops metal beams * Fixed returning to a game Toolbelt always reverts to slot 1 on rejoin * Fixed bear rug cabin floor so it doesn’t fall Serverconfig.xml, Сетевая игра и модирование * Changed server executable name to 7DaysToDieServer(.exe, .app, .x86), 7DaysToDie_Data folder changed name accordingly * Changed Default save game folder (see changed section). If the current serveradmin.xml is to be kept make sure to move it over to the new location or explicitly specify a SaveGameFolder in the serverconfig.xml * Changed times in serveradmin.xml and players.xml are always saved in the fixed format “yyyy-mm-dd hh:mm:ss” * Fixed command execution without delays over command (“Telnet”) interface * Added custom item icon loading from mods * Changed 24 hour cycle menu options adding 50 minute default and removed 240 minute option * Changed removed NightPercentage game option replacing it with DayLightLength, menu options 12 hrs, 15 hrs and 18 hrs with 18 being the default * Modded server XMLs are now correctly transferred to clients (excluding those required server side only: biomes, rwgmixer, spawning) Известные проблемы: * Может появлятся снег в пустынном биоме или в биоме выжженных лесов, если вы смотрите на них из зимного биома (что бы снег не выпадал в оных биомах, достаточно выйти из зимного биома) * Если у вас есть проблемы, связанные с частотой кадров, снизьте качество отражений до минимума (low) или отключите их вместе с тенями. * Иногда дороги генерируются под зданиями Категория:Версии